


a home against his fingertips

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, blind! sasuke, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: He’d forgotten what their home looked like, by now. Not what it felt like. By which he didn’t just mean the touch of his fingers against the old wood. He meant the feeling in his chest when they’d first settled in. The feeling he’d had when Naruto was finally there when he woke up, making him coffee.Translation in Russian!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	a home against his fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I felt like writing something sensual/sexual, so here it is! It turned out way more emotional and domestic than I would have thought (but honestly, who wouldn't have thought that would happen). I wrote all of this in one evening so im sorry if its messy hahah. 
> 
> also  
> WARNING: Sasuke is blind in this fanfiction. Nothing bad happens, he's just living with it (:

He’d forgotten what their home looked like, by now. Not what it felt like. By which he didn’t just mean the touch of his fingers against the old wood. He meant the feeling in his chest when they’d first settled in. The feeling he’d had when Naruto was finally there when he woke up, making him coffee. Later, that coffee started coming with soft touches, and even later with kisses too. That feeling was still the same, still just as strong. 

Other things had gotten permanently stronger, like the sound of birds who were brooding in a tree in their garden. Like the creaking of their walls, Naruto’s soft humming, the wind that howled on rainy days like today. The smell of ramen, even when he’d made it himself. The small bit of pride he felt because he was cooking for the one he loved, even without his sight.

And then there was the humiliation he’d felt, when he realized he was never going to be the same, slowly getting less. If he was completely honest, being the person he used to be had never _worked_ for him anyway. He was starting over, finally allowing himself to feel to full extend. 

He heard Naruto struggle with his keys at the front door. It sounded hurried. He knew rain was still falling down, it had done so all evening. The sound of the front door opening came with a sense of relief. He recognized the sound from so many other evenings. _Naruto was home._

Naruto walked into the living room slowly, probably tiredly. The floor creaked underneath his feet. Slowly, Sasuke sat up. He heard Naruto pull out his jacket, set another few steps into the living room. “You’re still up,” Naruto said, surprised. 

He wasn’t wearing much more than the shirt Naruto had slept in the day before. The scent had calmed him down after his nightmare. It always did. “Sleep wouldn’t come.” 

Naruto hurried to kick out his shoes, something he’d finally started doing after Sasuke complained about their carpet feeling crusty. He enjoyed walking barefoot, these days. It made him feel in control. Getting all of Naruto’s mess stuck to his feet, though, he didn’t enjoy it as much. 

As soon as Naruto had thrown his shoes into the genkan, he walked up to the couch. Naruto’s chakra felt warm. He focussed on it, let it mix with his. Naruto reached out, touched his cheek. His fingers were freezing, still a little wet from the rain. Sasuke leaned into the touch nonetheless. “Long day?” He asked. 

Naruto hummed. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He reached out and pulled the hand towards his neck. The cold made the hairs on Sasuke’s arm stand up. He shivered. 

“Sorry,” Naruto said, trying to pull back.  
  
Sasuke interlocked their fingers, keeping Naruto close to him. Laying in their bed all alone, on some nights, was the worst. When they first started living together he had always read to fall asleep. Now he listened to everything that happened outside. He found it almost as interesting as the books. It wasn’t nearly as distracting though. 

The first nights without his sight he’d woken up in blind panic. That panic had only gotten worse when he realized he couldn’t fucking see his home, that he couldn’t see the one he loved. Naruto had tried to touch him, he’d almost hurt Naruto again. 

Something he promised himself he’d never do again. 

That was the night he thought he’d finally given Naruto a reason to choose someone better. Naruto had forgiven him for all he’d done, he’d told him that over and over again. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still say ‘ _I can’t live like this.’_

He’d waited for it to come. It never came. Naruto hadn’t changed one bit, after he lost his sight. Naruto still touched him out of the blue, he was still just as loud, his chakra had always been bright enough to sense. 

Sasuke didn’t know if Naruto knew just how much of him Sasuke was still enjoying. Without his looks, Naruto was still _everything._

 _“_ C’mon, kiss me,” He told Naruto. The other’s touch made him feel impatient to be touched. He always wanted more; Naruto always gave him everything. 

Naruto chuckled as he leaned in. Softly he placed his lips against Sasuke’s. Those were cold too. There were drips on the tip of his nose, Sasuke felt how they stuck to his cheek. 

“Bath?” 

Naruto moaned a complaint. “Want to go to bed with you.” 

“I’m not holding you until you’re warmer.” 

“Shoot some fire at me, whatever, let’s make it quick.” 

Sasuke laughed. They were dealing with their past. Shooting fire at Naruto was nothing he could ever do again. Not like he had. The best he could do was use his fire to light their irori. “I’ll shoot some warm water at you.” He got up, let his fingers slide from Naruto’s arm to his hand, and held it. He walked towards the bathroom, not even having to feel where he was walking for as long as he was holding Naruto. Naruto bumped their shoulders together, but he knew Naruto only did that to be close. In the city, he sometimes thought Naruto did it because the streets were too small. At their home, it was only for that soft touch. 

“Sit down.” He pushed Naruto into their bathroom.

“One second,” Naruto laughed lovingly. Sasuke listened as the other took his clothes off. He slowly walked towards the sink. “Oh– wait,’ Naruto stopped him. ‘That one is still hot.” 

“Why?” 

Naruto walked up from behind him and placed one hand on his hip as he turned the tap to a normal warmth. “I forgot to change it after I used it to clean. Sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not afraid to get burned.” He felt Naruto’s body against his, naked, slowly becoming warmer. 

Naruto moved in a way that seemed like a shrug. Maybe discomfort. “Doesn’t mean I want you burned.” He sighed. “On some days you’re able to handle yourself better than I am.” 

“That’s nothing new.” 

Naruto laughed as Sasuke pushed him gently. He didn’t exactly know where the stool was right now but he hoped Naruto would understand that the push meant ‘sit down’, wherever that chair was. Luckily, he did. Sasuke picked up the bucket full of warm water and grabbed the washcloth off the sink.

He felt Naruto’s touch on his hip as he got closer. He slowly led Sasuke to him. When he felt Naruto’s warm skin, probably his back, against his bare legs he took one step back again. He traced Naruto’s shoulders carefully, then he let his fingertips move up to Naruto’s hair. He touched both of Naruto’s ears, then his neck. Naruto leaned into the touch, let out a sigh. 

Sasuke lifted the bucket. Having a pretty good idea of how Naruto was sitting, he poured water onto Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto moaned in delight at the warmth, Sasuke felt himself smile at that sound. With the washing cloth, he rubbed the warm water into Naruto’s skin. Then, getting his shirt wett, he placed a kiss on Naruto’s hair. 

“Close your eyes.” He told Naruto. Without knowing if Naruto had actually done so, he threw the rest of the water on top of Naruto’s head. Naruto breathed out of his mouth to get rid of the water that had been there. “Thanks,” he said excitedly, sweetly. 

Sasuke moved his toes, covered by the warm water as well. Naruto leaned onto Sasuke’s stomach, probably looking up at him. Naruto was dripping water all over his shirt; it didn’t matter. 

“Let me take care of you,” Sasuke said. Naruto had always done the same for him. He was just glad he could return the favour, despite everything. 

They moved to the bedroom together. Naruto had a towel wrapped around himself and one arm around Sasuke’s waist. As soon as they walked into the room, Naruto got rid of the towel and jumped onto the bed excitedly. Sasuke tensed at the sudden movement, calmed down seconds after, smiled. “You idiot,” he mumbled.

Naruto was laughing at him. “Come here, old man.” 

“Shut up, _you’re_ old.” 

“I might get old while waiting for you to get into this bed with me, c’mon.” 

Sasuke chuckled, pulling out his shirt. He stepped towards the bed carefully. He felt the wood of their bed against his knee first, then he laid down. The mattress suddenly felt like comfort, in a way it hadn’t when Naruto hadn’t been there. Sasuke turned towards his lover, reached out. He felt Naruto’s nose first, adjusted to touch his hair. “You didn’t dry your hair properly.” 

“What are you going to do about it, hm?” Naruto playfully asked.  
Sasuke combed his fingers through Naruto’s locks. He liked how rough they felt now. “Nothing,” He said. 

“Boring.” 

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, pushed his hips forward. “If you want me to do something to you, you only have to ask.”

Naruto laughed. Sasuke moved his hand towards Naruto’s lips, traced the mouth that beautiful laugh came from. Naruto playfully bit his finger, then licked it, chuckled again. “What if I’m shy?” 

“You're such an idiot.” 

Naruto laughed again, pulled him into his arms. He rolled them over, so that Sasuke was lying on his back. For a while, Naruto stayed like that. He wondered what Naruto was seeing when he looked at him. Was Naruto sad that they couldn’t look each other in the eyes anymore? Was he– ”You’re so beautiful.” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. They’d been over this, Naruto kept on saying it. He thought Sasuke was beautiful; Sasuke was in no position to deny it anymore. He actually didn’t know much about what he looked like, right now. He’d never felt much like _himself_ and he hadn’t had the time to enjoy the months that he did feel like it. The thought terrified him. The thought that Naruto could have an opinion on his looks, though it remained positive, did.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered, tracing his fingers over Sasuke’s naked hips. He shivered, made his body longer for Naruto to touch. He could feel goosebumps all the way down to his feet. 

“Naruto,” he replied, sounding breathless.

Naruto chuckled, playfully placing kisses on his jaw, his neck, his temple. 

“I love the sounds you make when you come home, the way you feel–” He stopped talking. He couldn’t properly explain it with words. Instead, he found Naruto’s hips and pulled them down against him. 

Naruto let one hand travel up to his chest, then to his neck. He did so slowly, so that Sasuke expected it when he touched his jaw. Slowly, Naruto pushed his chin so that they were breathing in each other’s air. Sasuke pushed their lips together, frustrated by Naruto’s slow approach. Naruto’s mouth was warm on his, he opened his lips, deepened the kiss. A bit distracted, Naruto kept on touching his waist. The touches left him shivering, even though he knew them so well. 

Naruto pulled back, kissed his chin. He mumbled, “I missed you” while raising Sasuke’s legs. 

“You talk too much.” He heard Naruto chuckled, further away, suddenly. Naruto placed Sasuke’s legs on his shoulders, moved down. “Naru–” Naruto pulled his asscheeks apart a little, then slowly licked in between them “Fucki– Naruto–” Another chuckle, Naruto licked him once more, this time a little rougher. He cramped together, moaned, let go. With another soft lick, Naruto moved away and pushed a finger into him.

Sasuke bit his lip, tried to push himself closer to Naruto’s hand. “Don’t be careful with me.” 

Naruto fingered him slowly, completely calm. He whispered: “Just doing what I want.” 

He didn’t really want to fight Naruto on that. He reached out for the other, pulled him in by his hair. He brought their lips together clumsily. Naruto didn’t seem to mind as their noses bumped together. As Sasuke licked into the other’s mouth, though, Naruto started fingering him rougher. He moaned into Naruto’s mouth. Naruto’s hard on pushed against him, probably painfully. 

He pushed Naruto back, just a little. “C’mon...”

“Want you to en– “

“Please!” 

At that, Naruto shut up. He let go of Sasuke, for a second. He held his legs up with one arm. With the other, he positioned himself in front of Sasuke. Sasuke held his breath, the tip of Naruto’s cock against his entrance. 

“You good?” Naruto whispered. 

“Yeah…”

Naruto hummed. “I’m moving.” 

“Wai– closer.” 

Naruto leaned down, placed his forehead against Sasuke’s, moaning so softly. Then, almost suddenly Naruto’s cock filled him. He moaned out, reaching out for Naruto desperately, pulling his hair. Naruto licked into his mouth again, leaving no space in between their body’s. At first, Naruto moved into him with deep and slow thrusts. Sasuke bit the skin on Naruto’s jaw, trying to keep himself from screaming.

“Good?” 

“Hm– fuck.” 

A soft chuckle again. He fucking loved that sound. He’d always fucking love that sound.

Naruto leaned into Sasuke’s every touch. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer with every move, gripped his hair tightly. 

“What d–do you want?” Naruto’s voice sounded hoarse, soft. 

He couldn’t possibly– Naruto pushed into him, panting against his shoulder, caressing the skin on his hips, on his neck. Leaving heat all over Sasuke’s body. “Need more–” He eventually got out. 

Naruto slowly licked his neck, then whispered into his ear. “Anything.” That was the only warning he got before Naruto thrusted into him roughly. Sasuke pushed his hips up even more, making space for Naruto to fuck him deeper. His lover held his legs in place, kissing his feet as he pushed into him in a merciless rhythm. 

He listened to Naruto’s loud moans, let the sound settle in his stomach where it exploded like fireworks again. He fucking loved his man. Anything– no– 

Everything– this man was his everything. 

“Sasuke! Fuck– I–” 

“–ove you..” Sasuke whispered. “I– holy– Na–” He was left panting, moaning out. Naruto gripped his hips and started pulling him onto his cock roughly. Sasuke could feel his hips bruise and he could only hope that the bruises would stay. 

“Fuck– I’m–” Naruto moaned out desperately, his body shivering. 

Sasuke came as soon as he recognized those moans. He made Naruto _feel good._ He was taking care of the love of his life. He was making Naruto– 

“Holyfuck– baby– I’m–” Naruto came inside of him with a deep thrust, then slowly rode out his orgasm with his hands still on Sasuke’s hips tightly. “Sasuke…” Naruto kissed his nipple, letting out a cold breath against it. Very slowly, he let go of his hips. He caressed the skin he’d been holding so roughly, still panting. Sasuke loved that sound.

Cold air hit his sweaty body. Naruto caressed his stomach, his hips, his nipples. “Shit–” 

Sasuke took Naruto’s hand from his chest, placed it against his mouth. He kissed Naruto’s thumb, before slowly taking two of Naruto’s fingers into his mouth.

“You’re so good to me,” Naruto whispered, placing his other hand against Sasuke’s cheek as well. “I can’t fucking believe– You’re amazing.” 

Naruto traced figures onto his back as they laid in silence. Figures Sasuke could focus on, to chase away the nightmares that used to be there. Naruto’s other arm was laying on his hip lazily. The space underneath the blankets was warm. Once in a while he raised the blanket with his foot, letting some cold air slip in. When he felt himself getting calmer, felt his world so silent, Naruto moved closer to him. Two arms wrapped around him. Outside, it was still raining softly. 

The smell of coffee. The birds in their tree were already singing loudly. Sasuke stretched his legs, his toes. Naruto had woken up before him, weirdly enough. He slowly slipped out of the bed. The floor was ice cold. He wondered where Naruto had put his slippers; they weren’t where they were supposed to me. He grabbed a sweater from their chair, one that smelled like Naruto. He put on his own pants, and then looked for woolen socks in their closet.

Tracing the wall with his fingers, he walked out of their bedroom. The kitchen was filled with a strong smell of coffee. He breathed in, relaxed. Naruto was still here. 

“Naruto,’ he called out, ‘do you have my slippers?” 

He heard Naruto drop something. It didn’t sound too bad, more like they would have to _sweep_ after that sound. Probably coffee beans, then. “Sasuke! Go back to bed!” 

Sasuke snorted. “Fuck off.” 

“I’m making you breakfast in bed!” 

He chuckled at his lover, then walked towards the engawa. The door towards their garden felt cold from the night. “Make me breakfast in the garden then.” He pushed the door open. It creaked loudly as he slid it to the side. 

Naruto followed him with excited steps. “Alright, then, asshole.” 

Sasuke sat down on what seemed to be the middle of the engawa. Naruto plopped down besides him a few seconds later. He made sure their shoulders were touching. Sasuke focussed on that touch. 

“Hold out your hand,” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke opened his hand, waited for Naruto to press his cup against it. He brought the cup to his nose and smelled it. Naruto knew exactly how to make coffee the way he liked it, by now. This was definitely the good stuff. _The good life._ “Thanks.” 

The idiot stretched, placed his arm around his waist. “You’re welcome.” He kissed his shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” He leaned into the touch. “Yeah, I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading. Comments make me very very very happy! 
> 
> You can always ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/) or on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/theekom/) !
> 
> If you want to support me, you can also buy me a coffee: [click here for my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fluijten) <3
> 
> If any of you were wondering: Sasuke is blind from overusing his sharingan (:


End file.
